


Role Reversal

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Royal, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edythe might be scarred for life, F/M, Fluff, Princess Eleanor - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: Eleanor is the toughest in the Cullen family outside of the bedroom, but inside it, she can let go and just be Royal's little girl. As for Royal, he lives for the moments when he can take care of his warrior princess.





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the filthiest thing I have ever written. Oops. 
> 
> I don't own anything

It was a rare day when any couple in the Cullen household had the place to themselves. 

It had taken several months for hunting schedules to align, but with Beau needing to go more often than the rest of them, it had finally worked out so that Eleanor and Royal would be alone for at least a few hours, which was just enough time for what Royal had planned. 

"Hey, sweetheart."

Eleanor looked up and gave him a smile, before turning her attention back to the television. There wasn't really anything good on, but Eleanor didn't seem to care one way or another. Therefore, Royal felt no guilt in snatching the remote out of her hands and pressing the power button before she could protest. 

"I was watching that!" 

"No, you weren't." The pout that slid onto her face was adorable, and it told Royal that she was in the perfect mood for their little games- Eleanor didn't pout, except once in a very rare while. Encouraged, he allowed his voice to slip into a lower timbre as he slid next to her to whisper in her ear.

"Don't lie to Daddy, babygirl." 

An involuntary shiver ran through Eleanor's body at the words, and she turned to face her mate, all thoughts of the television abandoned. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy." 

Now it was Royal's turn to shiver. Just that word coming from Eleanor's lips was enough to make his cock stir with interest. 

"It's okay, princess. Just don't do it again."

Eleanor scooted over so that she was sitting in Royal's lap, her ass pressed against his cock. 

"I won't, Daddy. Promise." 

"That's a good girl." 

He felt his hips start to move involuntarily, rubbing his cock against his girl. 

"Daddy..." 

Eleanor's voice was so innocent, and Royal knew that eventually, she would be the death of him. 

"Yeah, princess? What do you need?"

"My pussy feels funny... It's all wet!" 

And that was it for Royal. He twisted a hand around Eleanor's ponytail, pulling her around so that she was facing him. He pressed his lips to hers, and with the new position, it was her pussy pressing against his cock. He could feel how wet she was, and he found himself wondering for the millionth time how he had gotten lucky enough to have Eleanor in his life. 

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it. Daddy's going to take care of it." 

Eleanor pulled his face towards hers and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Oh, thank you, Daddy! I love it when you make my pussy feel better."

In a fraction of a second, Eleanor's clothes had been thrown on the floor and she was pressed to the couch cushions underneath Royal, his muscles almost as big as hers holding her down. If she had wanted to push him off of her, she could have without much effort, but being held underneath her mate like this made her pussy twinge with excitement. 

"Daddy loves it too, princess. Now, before Daddy sticks his cock in your pretty little pussy, will you play with your tits for me?" 

Eleanor nodded frantically, and Royal sat back on the other side of the couch, pulling his cock out of his pants and preparing for the show that his girl was about to give. 

She started by cupping her tits in her hands, bouncing them up and down. Royal's eyes followed them, eyes fixated on her hardening nipples. Eleanor felt his interest, and started rubbing her thumbs across them, exaggerating every gasp for the benefit of her mate. 

Eleanor's breasts were large, and Royal loved them almost as much as he loved her pussy. She pressed them together, and Royal found himself frantically gripping his cock, remembering how it felt to press it in between them and watch her fuck him with her tits. 

But they were in too much of a hurry to do that this time, and as much as Royal wanted to spend his whole life watching his girl play with her tits for him, they had no idea when the others would be back. 

"C'mere, princess."

Eleanor crawled across the couch towards Royal, eyes fixed on her mate's rock hard cock, his hand lazily stroking it as he watched his girl come towards him, unbearably slowly. When she got there, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"My pretty girl." 

If it was possible for vampires to blush, Eleanor would've. She buried her face into Royal's neck, rubbing her soaking pussy against his bare cock. Her lips, right next to his ear, whispered as quietly as she could.

"Fuck me, Daddy?" 

In one fluid motion, Royal flipped their positions so that Eleanor was pressed underneath him again, at the same time shoving his cock into her pussy. Eleanor gasped, rocking her hips into her mate's thrusts. Royal grunted, savoring the feeling of his baby girl's pussy clenching around his cock. 

"Yeah, baby," he growled. "Daddy's gonna fuck you so good. Love you so much, princess, Daddy's gonna make it all better." 

Eleanor let out a breathy little moan, soft and uncharacteristic for her, at the words being whispered into her ear. Royal looked down at his girl, squealing and gasping at the feeling of his cock pounding her, and he was filled with a strange sense of awe at Eleanor- how she could be so tough, so strong, and yet give herself up to him like this. 

"Feels so good, Daddy." 

Eleanor's head was thrown back, eyes shut in pleasure, letting herself be held down by her mate's strong arms. The words that spilled from her lips lit Royal's brain on fire, and he starting thrusting even faster, at a speed that was definitely inhuman. 

"Feels so good for Daddy too, princess. I love your tight cunt so much- you're such a good girl for me, letting me have you like this. So sweet, so precious." 

Royal felt Eleanor tightening around him and he knew that she was close. One of his arms remained holding both of Eleanor's above her head, but the other snuck down to rub at her clit, circling his thumb around it, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Eleanor's moans got faster and breathier, and the sound nearly made Royal cum right there. 

"Daddy," she squealed. "Daddy, I'm close!"

"I can tell, baby girl. Your sweet little cunt feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Daddy! My cunt feels so good, I need to cum so badly!" 

Royal let go of Eleanor's arms to run his hand through her hair. She turned her head to the side, exposing her neck to her mate in a gesture that made Royal's heart clench. It was so submissive, so trusting of his beautiful girl. He sniffed at her neck, then pressed a kiss to it, rubbing her clit faster and faster.

"Cum for Daddy, babygirl. Clench that perfect cunt around my cock."

Eleanor did, moaning out 'daddy' mixed with 'Royal' as she squeezed her pussy around his cock, triggering his own orgasm. His seed exploded out of his slit in ropes, shooting into his girl and painting her pussy walls white. 

"Eleanor!" 

He grunted out her name, burying his face even deeper into her neck and giving it a gentle, but still claiming, bite. 

They panted, arms wrapped around each other, too absorbed in their own little world to notice the familiar scent wafting through the trees and back towards the house. 

"Jesus Christ!" 

They both turned towards the source of the noise, Royal positioning his body instinctively to protect Eleanor, despite knowing that she didn't need it. 

Edythe had her hand over her eyes, despite the fact that she could still see everything that was happening in the minds of her siblings. 

Eleanor pushed Royal off her, completely naked, to stare at her sister with a grin. Taking her mate's hand, she pulled him towards the stairs, leaving their clothes on the couch. 

"Sorry, Edy! See ya later!"

Edythe shook her head, averting her eyes as Eleanor and Royal raced up the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my filthy porn...


End file.
